Spy On Me
by theslytherinprincess23
Summary: Tony DiNozo, a spy for the CIA, was hired by the President fo the United States, Jim Johnson, to find who was killing his guards and threatened his leader of protection, Caitlyn Tood. The case was about to change his life forever. Character death.
1. The New Case

* * *

Spy on Me

I don't own NCIS but if I did Kate would be in Tony's arms, instead of in a casket and on a memory wall.

Tony was dressed in his sweats and was jogging in the new neighborhood he was set up in. Antony DiNozzo is the CIA's best spy and he was good at 'fitting in.' As he was jogging he was listening to his 'iPod' and on it were the instructions for his new job, finding out who is after the President of the United State's men.

* * *

Tony walked towards the plane that was sitting in Air Force One's spot. Waiting for him was a beautiful woman. She must be the head of protection, Caitlyn Todd, he thought.

"Miss Todd," Tony said as he walked closer. She didn't even move a muscle.

"President Johnson will meet with you in his office."

"Thanks Kate."

"Don't ever call me that!"

"I'm sorry if I disrespected you, Katie."

"Mr. President."

"Mr. D, nice to finally meet you. Please, call me Jimmy."

"Ok, Jimmy. Where do I make…"

"Another is dead, Jim!" Kate yelled.

"You are the investigator. You go, DiNosso?"

"It's with 'zz's'."

"Thank you." Tony walked out to see Kate and the dead military officer.

"He's over here… Hey, not you!" Kate sneered.

"Jimmy sent me."

"What did I tell you?"

"He gave me permission! I need to investigate. Please leave the scene, Kate."

"No Tony. This is Air Force One. I am not leaving!"

"Neither of you are leaving my crime scene!" an old guy yelled.

"Where did you come from?"

"NCIS!"

"Naval Crime Investigation Service," Tony explained to Kate.

"Thanks, Mr. DiNozzo."

"DiNozzo?" the guy asked.

"Yes, that's my name. Don't wear it out!"

"I don't like your kind. You may leave."

"His kind?" Kate asked.

"Let's investigate, Jethro!" Tony gave Gibbs a dirty look.

"You're here to investigate?"

"Yes, hired by Jimmy!"

"Do you have a ME?"

"I don't need one. You have Ducky."

"The CIA is NOT got jurisdiction here."

"It does if I say so. I have more power this time, Gibbs. I guess you are on my team this time."

"Ducky!" Gibbs yelled.

"I'm here… Tony. It's good to see you again."

"Same here Dr. Mallard."

"As I said last time, Ducky."

"Ok Ducky. It's time for you to do your magic."

"Thanks, Tony." As Ducky worked, Gibbs dragged Tony aside.

"What are you really doing here?"

"I am trying to find who is killing the President's men and why. I also am taking over the protection of Jimmy and Kate."

"The leader of protection, Kate?"

"Yes."

"Does she know?"

"Not yet but it won't take long since you told her I am a CIA agent!"

"Sorry, I will try to hold it in next time."

"Thank you."

"Gibbs the man died two hours ago. His name is Captain Turner, I think."

"Tony is in charge here."

"Oh, of course. Tony the same as I told Gibbs."


	2. Loving Katie

I don't own any of NCIS!

After the case was over, Tony went to find out about the President's men.

"Hey, Katie, what are the other men like?"

"The President's other guards will tell you. I have to go." That was the last time Tony talked to Kate while he worked on this case. She started to ignore that he was around. She would leave notes and things if she needed to talk to him or if he needed her but that was it.

Tony didn't have to stay with the President long, but his time there, he made many new friends. Including Agent Gibbs, President Jim, and all of the President's Guards and other men.

The man that was behind the attacks on Jimmy's men was found and arrested.

"Thanks Tony for all you have done. You did great for me and for your country."

"Thank you, Jim."

"No, thank you. Are you going to disappear like all of you CIA people do?"

"Probably, why?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to contact you sometimes. I guess not."

"Hey, I'll contact you."

"K, I'll miss having you around."

"Why?"

"You are really nice and cool."

"Ok, my flight leaves now. Bye." Tony ran towards the helicopter that landed.

"Hey Tony?" a woman yelled from behind him.

"What do you want Kate?"

"A second chance at a friendship."

"I have to go Kate. I can't…" Tony was interrupted by Kate's lips. They kissed for about twenty seconds before Tony pulled away.

"Kate, I have to go. I'll be in touch." Tony ran the rest of the way to the helicopter and jumped in. He watched as his new made friend and Kate, a woman he knew he was falling for, grew smaller and finally disappeared.

Two years later, Tony was called Thomas Douglas and is President Johnson's Secretary of Defense. Jim knew who he really was but couldn't tell anyone. Tom was still in contact with the CIA and with his fellow government worker, Gibbs but he lost contact with Kate.

"You must not ever be Tony DiNozzo until formally told. This means you can't see Kate," Tom's head leader explained. This depressed Tom because he was in love with her and wanted to see her again.

Tom also didn't look quite he same. His face has gone through plastic surgery after he was attacked by a mad citizen, in Russia. He sustained it on his left cheek.

Tom walked out of a meeting and into his office. Sitting at his guest chair was his CIA boss.

"Tom, I need you to close the door. Thank you, now to business. I need you to play Tony and go to NCIS. You will be made and agent and I need you to spy or figure out Kate and Ziva. You don't need to become romantic with either but it makes it easier.

I know you were romantic with Kate but you are a spy. I can't loose that from you. At least not yet."

"How long Josh? How long before I can be me forever and not someone else?"

"After I say you are done. You are almost there."

"Good."

Tony walked into NCIS and up to Gibbs' floor. Once he arrived, he was met by Kate; two mystery people, and man and a woman; Gibbs and the person that must be Director Shepard.

"Welcome to NCIS, Mr. DiN…"

"Miss Shepard, he has been here before on official CIA business and he has worked with us too." Kate ran to him and pulled him towards a desk. On it was all the stuff he left behind with Jim, a picture of Tony in Australia, a baseball signed by Alex Rodriquez, the fake gun used in the Bourne trilogy, and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets movie.

"Thanks Kate."

"Thank Jim, I heard…"

"Hey Tony, I'm Abby, I work in the lab. This is McGee, he is my assistant and he works up here. Over there is…"

"Ziva!" Tony sat down at his desk and tried to access his CIA site but he wasn't allowed to.

"How did you know it was Ziva?" Abby asked.

"I was informed earlier."

"Oh, ok."

Tony walked to his 'apartment' and went in.

"You need to find the dirt on Ziva. Kate is clean and please just leave her alone. Pull it all out on Ziva. We need to know about the terrorist in her family. Who is he and where is he?"

"But Kate?"

"She isn't a target and…"

"I love her, Josh."

"Tony, you need to follow orders. You belong to the CIA still. You have to do as we say."

"I'll loose her, Josh. After I am through with Ziva, I will have lost Kate."

"What would happen if I was your boss and I just ordered you to become romantic with Ziva? What would Beth do, Josh? She would leave you and you would never see her again. Do you want that?"

"It's not the same."

"Darn right it's the same! Kate is to me what Beth is to you. You are just engaged. I haven't been able to yet. Let me think why? Oh right, my boss and friend hasn't found someone with connections to do this case and I have not been able to have a free moment."

"I'm sorry Tony, but there is nothing I can do. My boss ordered me to tell you. I don't have the authority to make decisions. I'm truly sorry."

"No you're not and darn right you do have the authority. Give it to one of your other agents."

"Tony, you are my only agent. I didn't want to tell you but I'm retiring after you finish this job. You could be either let go or promoted."

"Josh, why?"

"I'm being forced because the big boss doesn't want me to be a married agent and I'm close with you, sorry."

"Hey, that's ok, I'll probably retire too."

"You are too young to. You will probably get my job or be moved to another branch."


	3. Death of an Agent

I don't own any of NCIS!

After he ate dinner, he called Ziva.

"Hey after work tomorrow do you…"

"Tony, you are the probie. You need to not ask me out. I'll…"

"Then can you tell me who in your family that kidnapped Kate, Ducky, and the assistant Gerald. He put a bullet in Gerald."

"Why are you asking me?"

"I am being ordered. I am paranoid…"

"Kate and Gibbs said that you work for the CIA."

"Just answer my question!"

"Ari Hiswari, he's my half brother."

"Is he still alive?"

"No, I put a bullet in his head. He tried to kill Gibbs; I had to save my boss."

"Well then, thanks for the information."

"Your welcome?"

"Yes, I will see you tomorrow."

The next day, Tony had his desk cleaned out before the team returned in the morning. He left his picture from Australia on Kate's desk and a note taped to her computer.

_Kate, I'm sorry but my time here is done. I know I wasn't here long but I'm not far away. I'll call you later. I'm in love with you Kate, Tony._

Tony left the NCIS Building and walked to the helicopter that landed at the NCIS landing area.

As Tony boarded the helicopter; Gibbs, Kate, Ziva, and Abby arrived for work. Kate and the others went to their desks. Kate saw the note and picture and left the room crying. She knew two things; first, Tony was gone and she didn't know when she'd see him again; second, Tony loved her too.

Three weeks later, Tony or Antonio was working a classified case.

Kate last heard from Tony, three days before he left the states. So being Kate, she was worried sick. She knew that his phone wasn't on or was still in the states but she left about ten messages.

"Kate! We have a case. Now grab your gear." Gibbs caught the keys Ziva threw at him and headed out the door.

After the case was solved and Kate was home, she took a look at her answering machine.

"Hey Kate, calm down. I am fine. I'll call once I'm home. Again Kate, breathe. I love you. See you once I'm back, bye!"

Kate fell on her couch in relief. He's ok and sounds great, how… he knows me.

"Kate, meet me at my lab in five. It's Abby."

"Abby, it's three in the morning."

"Tony is in Iran. I traced the call he sent you to the CIA Embassy in Iran. Kate, it's so unstable there. I thought after…"

"Why is Tony in an area that he would be spying on a foreign country?"

"Abby, Kate, it's three in the morning. Why are you here?"

"Abs, called me."

"Tony is in Iran, Gibbs. I thoug…"

"Tony was a CIA spy. He is there on assignment as an ambassador for President Johnson. He has been let go by the CIA and doesn't work for them any more. He also isn't in the Middle East but in England at the Peace Conference about Global Warming. Tony's spying on us days are over. Now, can we go to bed?" Gibbs asked. Abby had her mattress out and one other set of bed stuff out. Gibbs walked over the chair behind Abby's desk and was asleep before either moved.

"Kate, I'll be home tonight. Can you drive up here? I can't wait to see you!"

"Tony, I'm working on a case. I'll be up when I can."

"Why do you sound so angry?"

"Ho… how could you?"

"How could I what, Kate?"

"You were a CIA spy?"

"Kate, I can't talk about this now! I'll be down there in twenty minutes."

"I'm really sorry. My job was to find that loser and protect you. Then I came to NCIS to spy on Ziva and you. I was to find out who Gibbs wasn't sure was dead. Now, we are all positive Ari Hiswari is dead," Tony explained.

He and Kate were at Kate's desk and the NCIS Building. Gibbs was watching them so they weren't really romantic. Gibbs also was making sure Kate didn't take Tony's life story to bad. He understood that they both like each other and he respects that. But he will protect his agent if push came to shove."

"You spied on me? Wow, does that mean I was a national threat?"

"No but you were kidnapped by that 'man.' Ari Hiswari, I shudder at the name."

"Tony, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Kate."

"TONY!" Abby came flying out of the elevator and ran towards Tony.

"I didn't…" Abby tackled him and he fell backwards. The chair broke as the two hit the floor. Abby bounced back up but Tony didn't.

"Tony?" Kate asked but there was no reply. Gibbs came over and kneeled be side him.

"Abby call Ducky! Kate call 911!" Gibbs felt for his pulse, no luck. No breathing either.

"What happened Gibbs?" Ducky asked.

"Abby take Kate out." Abby and Kate left.

"I think he's dead."

A month later, Tony was buried in DC. The CIA had investigated the incident and they discovered that at the right moment a sniper in a building across the road shot Tony.

Kate was very depressed for a very long time but after many years, she became a writer and wrote the story of Tony's life and how he had changed her; a crabby, stressed girl; to a beautiful, happy woman.


End file.
